Winches are common outdoor tools and are used for many applications. A winch is typically comprised of a bi-directional motor, which drives a cable drum around which a cable is wrapped. One end of the cable is secured to the drum while the free end of the cable includes a hook or other clevis. A typical winch has a cable made of wound metal strands, rope, chain, or other similar material having high tensile strength wound around the drum. Thus when the motor turns in one direction, the cable can be fed outwardly, while the motor turns in the opposite direction, the cable is pulled inwardly, creating a pulling force on the cable and the hook. Thus the winch is used in a situation where a pulling force on an item is required and the winch is relatively fixed relative to another object. In some cases the winch can be used in a portable sense, where the winch is attached to a fixed item such as a tree or other item, or the winch can be attached to a vehicle such as all terrain vehicle (ATV), snowmobile, four-wheel drive vehicle and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,695 shows multiple winches mounted to the vehicle, and is incorporated herein.
By way of example, the addition of a winch to an ATV provides further utility to the vehicle. ATVs are multipurpose vehicles that are popular for recreational use, such as camping, fishing, and hunting. The adaptability and versatility of an ATV can support many off-road tasks within agriculture, forestry, horticulture and utility applications. In addition, this adaptability and versatility also make ATVs ideal for military use. ATVs easily traverse various off-highway trails, reach rugged locations that other vehicles cannot, and offer business operators the opportunity to accomplish work in the field at significant financial savings when compared to using a truck, tractor or other 4-wheel drive vehicle. Utility ATVs, especially suited for hauling and towing as well as trail riding, are as popular as ATVs for weekend recreational riding. ATVs operate in all climates and are among the most versatile vehicles in operation today. One such example of an ATV is shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,695, incorporated herein by reference.
The winch can be used in a variety of ways, which provide great assistance to the vehicle driver. For example, one end of the cable may be attached to a stationary object and the winch used to help move or extricate the vehicle from a stuck position. Additionally, one end of the cable may be attached to an object in order to hoist or haul it, or to remove an obstacle from the road in order for the vehicle to pass.
While the vehicle mounted winch has multiple attributes, the shortcoming is that the winch is permanently coupled to the vehicle, and the winch can only be used in conjunction with the vehicle, or where the vehicle may maneuver. Moreover, as the winches are hardwired and powered by the vehicle's battery, extended use of the winch can reduce vehicle battery voltage to below starting requirements and may strand the operator without sufficient battery power.